Print media, and devices that generate print media, are becoming more and more widespread in society. Some printing devices receive media that is initially formed as a web, or roll. The media is fed through the printing device. After the media has been processed, i.e., after printing fluid has been deposited thereon, the media is wound onto an output reel where the media can be collected for transport or for further processing.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.